


Una vacanza in Trentino

by GotUpLate



Category: ermal meta/ fabrizio moro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Smut, amiciinvacanza, epoicosìdarannounasvegliataadErmaleFabrì, tuttiloroinsiemeinvacanzasonoilsognodellavita
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotUpLate/pseuds/GotUpLate
Summary: L’idea era stata buttata lì da Ermal, così, quasi per scherzo, una sera che i cantanti e le due band erano a cena insieme.“Sarebbe bello fare una vacanza tutti insieme”





	1. Prologo: L'arrivo

**Author's Note:**

> Stamani mi è balenata in mente quest'idea, spero ne venga fuori una storia carina!
> 
> (ovviamente il racconto è frutto della mia fantasia e non intendo minimamente implicare che le persone reali nominate abbiano fatto nulla di tutto ciò)

L’idea era stata buttata lì da Ermal, così, quasi per scherzo, una sera che i cantanti e le due band erano a cena insieme.

“Sarebbe bello fare una vacanza tutti insieme”

Marco e Andrea si erano guardati, negli occhi la consapevolezza di aver avuto lo stesso pensiero: perché sì, sarebbe stato carino andare in vacanza tutti insieme, ma soprattutto sarebbe stata un’ottima occasione per far dare una svegliata ai due cantanti ai quali, erano piuttosto sicuri, ricevere una loro spintarella non sarebbe guastato. E così, dopo settimane di programmazione e convincimenti vari, erano finalmente riusciti a prenotare una settimana ad ottobre in un hotel nel meraviglioso Sud Tirolo per sei persone: Ermal, Fabrizio, i due Andrea, Marco e Roberto.  
A pochi giorni dalla partenza tutto era pronto e organizzato; Fabrizio viaggiava con quello che, a detta di Roberto, era un sorriso ebete e felice da una settimana e il Vige e Marco, che si erano preparati psicologicamente all’instabilità emotiva di un Ermal in pre-partenza per una vacanza con Fabrizio, erano rimasti piacevolmente sorpresi nel constatare che questo era – contro ogni aspettativa – parecchio più tranquillo di loro. 

Con una mossa tattica da perfetti Cupido gli amici dei cantanti li avevano convinti a prenotare tre camere doppie, perché tanto erano tutti in confidenza e che senso aveva spendere così tanto di più? Fu per quello che, una volta arrivati a destinazione in tarda serata, la suddivisione delle camere avvenne in modo piuttosto scontato e senza imbarazzi: Marco ovviamente aveva più confidenza col Vige, Andrea Ra con Roberto e chiaramente questo comportava che Ermal e Fabrizio finissero in camera insieme. Tra il viaggio, l’orario di arrivo e fra che il giorno seguente avrebbero avuto la loro prima escursione, quella notte si congedarono tutti piuttosto in fretta e, dopo rapide docce, tutti – perfino Ermal – svennero praticamente sui propri letti nell’arco di un’ora dall’arrivo.


	2. Giorno 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primo giorno di vacanza, prima escursione della nostra combriccola!

Ore 10:30 del mattino. 

Il gruppo arranca – perché Marco non troverebbe un modo migliore per descrivere il loro faticoso ed affannoso avanzare – su per la salita nel boschetto, sulla strada sterrata che li porterà fino al rifugio , la Terra Promessa più o meno a questo punto. Roberto ha iniziato a chiedere la bombola di ossigeno dopo 15 minuti dalla partenza e dopo un’ora di salita sono già tutti distrutti, anzi, quasi tutti. Marco sposta gli occhi sulle figure di fronte a lui: Fabrizio, con il suo incedere lento ma regolare, sembra cavarsela bene e godersi la camminata, Ermal gli saltella intorno da tutta la salita – perché Marco non saprebbe trovare un modo migliore per descrivere l’esuberanza dell’amico, neanche fosse un cane e Fabrizio il padrone che gli mostra un croccantino tenendoglielo troppo in alto – e dà sfogo alla sua solita parlantina di quando è allegro e rilassato, indicando di tanto in tanto qualcosa ed entusiasmandosi come se avesse visto un orso suonare il pianoforte. Il paesaggio è effettivamente suggestivo: nel bosco c’è un silenzio surreale, non sembra neanche di stare nella civiltà, i colori delle foglie sono già sfumati dall’autunno e anche la temperatura è fantastica – abbastanza tiepida da star bene con una felpa leggera ed i pantaloni al ginocchio, un lieve venticello a far scuotere di tanto in tanto le fronde.

“Oddio ragà, non mi sento più le gambe”. Ti arriva alle orecchie il lamento di Vigentini.

“Io ve l’avevo detto che era una cattiva idea fare un percorso così duro già il primo giorno” commenti placido.

Ermal si gira con la testa verso di voi, continuando a camminare. “Ma quante storie, non è poi così dif- “ 

Non fa in tempo a finire la frase, che lo vedi scomparire dal tuo campo visivo: è inciampato.  
Niente di rovinoso – solo un ginocchio parecchio sbucciato – ma vedi il terrore farsi strada negli occhi di Fabrizio quando vede tutto quel sangue, che lento cola sulla gamba del cantante più giovane. Tiene un braccio intorno alle spalle di Ermal, mentre questo si lamenta lievemente, ma è come pietrificato. 

“Non è niente, solo un ginocchio sbucciato”, ti affretti a dire mentre ti avvicini. Dai una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla a Fabrizio per tranquillizzarlo e riportarlo alla realtà, ma Ermal lo nota e si gira a guardare il romano, ha sul viso uno sguardo dolce e di apprensione.

“Non è niente Fabbrì” gli dice piano mentre con una mano gli fa una carezza sulla guancia.

Fabrizio lo fissa per un attimo. “Lo so è che… ‘o sai no?” 

Ermal annuisce, ora la sua mano è sul braccio di Fabrizio e lo accarezza con il pollice con fare rassicurante.

La scena è di una semplicità unica, eppure ti sembra una delle più intime che tu abbia mai visto fra due persone.

Quando arrivano anche Roberto e Andrea, Fabrizio si è ripreso completamente: pulisce con l’acqua e un fazzoletto il ginocchio e la gamba di Ermal, che lo lascia fare (quando avrebbe probabilmente morso chiunque altro). Roberto intanto fruga nello zaino in cerca dei cerotti, rinfacciando ad Andrea che aveva ragione lui: non era affatto una mamma chioccia, aveva fatto bene a portarli. Ermal nel frattempo si prende in giro per l’accaduto, cercando di far strappare un sorriso un po’ a tutti, ma soprattutto Fabrizio, che continua con quella medicazione improvvisata scuotendo lievemente la testa; nel mentre, però, sorride. 

“Come nuovo!” esclama raggiante Ermal quando lo aiutano a rimettersi in piedi. 

In tutta risposta, Fabrizio gli prende la mano mentre dice: “Viè qua va’, che almeno se caschi ti tengo” ed Ermal miracolosamente non protesta più di tanto: si limita ad un “ma guarda che non casco mica in continuazione eh!” detto ridendo, ma si guarda bene dal ritrarre la mano.

Il Vige ti sorride ammiccante, tirandoti una gomitatina d’intesa, e quando ti giri a guardare Roberto e l’altro Andrea noti che anche loro stanno avendo uno scambio simile: Andrea ha in faccia il sorriso di chi la sa lunga e con la testa fa segno a Roberto di guardare i due cantanti, Roberto li guarda per un attimo e sorride abbassando lo sguardo. Tu sospiri e speri davvero, davvero intensamente che alla fine vacanza quei due stiano insieme, per la tua sanità mentale quantomeno.

***

Entri in camera con il fiatone e vedi la porta del bagno chiudersi di fronte a te. Non ci credi neanche tu che hai fatto a gara con il Vige, correndo come un cretino da quando siete scesi dalla macchina nel tentativo di accaparrarti la doccia per primo – e credi ancora meno al fatto che hai miseramente perso. Sospiri lasciandoti cadere affranto sul letto e, mentre aspetti che il tuo compagno di stanza abbia finito di lavarsi, ripensi alla vostra giornata. Ti sei divertito parecchio, devi ammetterlo, perché fra le lamentele del Vige, il punzecchiarsi di Ermal e Fabrizio, la simpatia di Roberto e l’ironia tagliente ma pacata di Andrea fate veramente una bella combriccola. Anche il posto vuole ovviamente la sua parte eh: arrivati alla baita avete mangiato come se veniste da giorni di cammino – guadagnandovi anche qualche battuta sulle vostre espressioni stremate da parte dei proprietari della baita – e poi, dopo quattro chiacchiere in compagnia, vi eravate stesi fuori al sole a dormicchiare. La discesa era stata fortunatamente meno traumatica e adesso, alle 16.30 di pomeriggio, vi trovavate in hotel, ad attendervi la merenda (sogni quelle torte da mesi) e la spa, prima di cambiarvi per andare a cena. 

Ermal e Fabrizio erano arrivati lievemente prima di voi, merito di un paio di semafori rossi che voi avete preso e loro no. Te li figuri ora al tavolo della merenda – dove li hai intravisti mentre correvi in camera – e speri che Roberto li abbia lasciati da soli. Improbabile, concludi, considerando che lui era in macchina con loro, ma Andrea Ra e le chiavi della loro stanza erano con voi, dato che Roberto le aveva scordate in hotel, come tutti sapevano: non avrebbe neanche avuto la scusa di voler andare in camera. Dannazione, dovevano stare più attenti a queste cose.  
In quel momento Andrea esce – finalmente – dalla doccia, interrompendo così il flusso dei tuoi pensieri.

 

***

Guardi l’orologio: 1.20. Inizi a temere che Andrea si sia perso o sia stato rapito da qualche entità aliena. Ti ha lasciato nel corridoio del vostro piano con un: “oddio, ho lasciato giù la felpa”, con tanto di facepalm. Questo quasi venti minuti fa. 

1.30. Stai per uscire per andare a vedere che fine ha fatto, quando senti scattare la serratura. Andrea entra borbottando qualcosa e si lascia cadere seduto sul letto con fare teatrale.

“Io non ho parole” ti dice infine affranto.

Lo guardi e alzi un sopracciglio, interrogativo.

“Ermal e Fabrizio, Marco, sono scandalosi! Io mi chiedo come faccia a non essere successo ancora qualcosa!”

“Perché lo dici? Cioè, ovviamente lo sappiamo perché, ma immagino tu faccia riferimento a qualcosa di specifico adesso”

Andrea annuisce con forza.

“Ero andato giù a riprendere la felpa e li ho intravisti a fumare sul balcone. Lo so che non avrei dovuto eh, ma ero curioso e sono rimasto lì, poi la finestra era aperta, li sentivo e vedevo bene e beh, erano proprio due piccioncini! Parlavano, parlavano, poi si sono stesi sui lettini, Fabrizio aveva un braccio sotto la testa di Ermal e gli accarezzava i capelli. Ad un certo punto gli ha anche fatto << oh ma che me fai pure le fusa fra un po’?>> e Ermal, Ermal – ripeté il nome calcandolo – sai cos’ha fatto?! Ha riso di gusto e gli si è avvicinato di più, girandosi su un fianco e aggrappandosi al braccio di Fabrizio, poi ha poggiato la guancia sulla sua spalla mentre Fabrizio ha ripreso ad accarezzargli i capelli sorridendo come il fesso innamorato che è!”

“Beh, ottimo no? Stanno facendo progressi”

“No, Marco, non va bene perché non si sono baciati! Sono rimasti lì a farsi le coccole, ma sono mesi che vanno avanti così, mesi che << stanno facendo progressi>> – e mima delle virgoletto con le mani – ora potrebbero decidersi a fare un passo in più!”

“Io non la vedo così tragica. E’ vero, sono mesi che siamo tutti ammoscati, ma non è vero che sono mesi che sono esattamente così. Il loro modo di interagire è sempre più intimo e sempre meno da amici, sono molto più disinvolti nel comportarsi così anche quando ci siamo noi. Sono d’accordo che sia anche ora che facciano l’ultimo passo, ma hanno il loro equilibrio e, anche se lentamente, procedono. Non temere, ci sono vicini” concludi con un sorriso e una pacca sulla spalla ad Andrea che ti guarda, sbuffa scuotendo la testa e si lascia andare di schiena sul letto mentre borbotta:

“Quei due testoni!”


	3. Giorno 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno 2, nella pausa dalle escursioni, gita in città!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il punto di vista adesso è quello di Roberto. Sto cercando di caratterizzare un po' la scrittura anche in base al punto di vista, ma non è così facile come nei miei piani xD

Ti stai dando l’ultima sistemata allo specchio prima di uscire: non è vero che ti vesti male, pensi. O forse sì? Ermal, che ormai ha preso pienamente confidenza anche con voi, ieri ti ha detto che si vede proprio che sei nella band di Fabrizio da come ti vesti. Considerando come prende in giro il tuo amico per quello che si mette… beh, non doveva essere proprio un complimento.

“Oh, dai su, va benissimo così, andiamo che non c’ho voglia di sentire lamentarsi di nuovo quegli altri per il ritardo!” ti dice Andrea assestandoti una pacca amichevole sulla coscia.

“Dov’è finito il tuo << noi non siamo precisini come loro, se ne devono fa’ una ragione >>?” domandi per stuzzicarlo.

Andrea ti sorride. “Ehh da quando ho visto quanto Fabrizietto nostro sta sotto un treno per quel riccioletto!”

“E da quando hai deciso che il riccioletto e i suoi amici ti stanno parecchio simpatici anche” 

E Andrea ridacchia, colto in fallo.

 

Quando arrivate sono già tutti al tavolo della colazione, Ermal vi indica l’orologio con il dito cercando di sembrare veramente scocciato, ma sapete tutti che non è così. 

“9 e 35!”

Andrea si avvicina e gli tira un colpetto dietro al collo. 

“Oh non ti lamentare che è colpa tua che fai venire i complessi a Robè per come si veste”

Ermal ridacchia mentre cerca di rendere il collino ad Andrea, che lo schiva e si allontana sorridendo.  
Fabrizio guarda la scena con un sorriso accennato ma sentito: sai benissimo quanto gli faccia piacere che andiate così d’accordo.

Durante la colazione discutete il piano per la giornata: niente escursione oggi, dato che nessuno vuole rischiare di non riuscire più a camminare domani, quindi visiterete qualche cittadina della zona. Mentre parlate, Fabrizio tiene il braccio sullo schienale della sedia di Ermal e quest’ultimo, di tanto in tanto, si gira per fare qualche considerazione a bassa voce rivolta a Fabrizio; hanno i visi parecchio vicini, ma dopotutto lo spazio personale se l’erano scordati già da un po’.

 

Nel complesso trascorrete una bella giornata – e una giornata tranquilla, per fortuna. Ne avete combinata qualcuna delle vostre, ovviamente: Vigentini si è perso e non avete ancora ben capito come abbia fatto a girarsi un attimo “e poi non c’eravate più” considerando il ritmo a cui vi muovete; Andrea è inciampato nello stendino di un negozio, tirandoselo dietro. Avete riso tutti, pure la commessa del negozio. Ermal si è aggrappato al braccio di Fabrizio e ha nascosto il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, mentre cercava di attutire il suono della risata; Fabrizio, perfettamente a suo agio con il gesto del “compare”, si era messo una mano davanti alla bocca mentre gli sfuggiva una risatina.  
Ora siete sulla via del ritorno, stai guidando, Andrea di fianco a te, Ermal e Fabrizio dietro.  
Quest’ultimo si massaggia il collo con espressione di fastidio.

“Ti fa male il collo?” gli fa Ermal.

“Mm sì, ho dormito tutto storto stanotte”

“Ti faccio un massaggio?”

E Fabrizio annuisce e si gira con le spalle verso Ermal, che comincia a massaggiargli il collo e le spalle. Quando vi fermate al semaforo guardi nello specchietto retrovisore e vedi bene la faccia beata di Fabrizio, che si morde il labbro inferiore mentre sorride ad occhi chiusi. Andrea si gira un attimo verso di loro, poi ti guarda ammiccante e tu non puoi fare altro che annuire e cercare di trattenere quella risatina che hai sulla punta della lingua.

 

Mentre tornate in stanza vedi Andrea che sorride e scuote la testa.

“Che c’è?”

“Ripenso a quei due…”

“Eh lo so, però capisco anche che la prendano con calma, alla fine le piccole difficoltà del caso ci sono eh” 

“Sì sì, ma manca poco”

“Perché sei così sicuro?”

Andrea ti spara un sorriso malizioso.

“Beh, la tensione prima o poi arriva al limite e devi fare qualcosa… e se non arrivano al limite psicologico in poco tempo, beh, arrivano di sicuro a quello fisico” conclude con una alzata di spalle e un sorriso fintamente innocente.

“Anche la passione dà la sua spintarella in effetti…” concordi ridacchiando “e Fabrizio è un tipo molto passionale”.

“Mm, a me pare che se la stiano giocando bene tutti e due”

Per qualche secondo state in silenzio.

“Per fortuna sono su un altro piano, vorrei poter dormire qualche ora la notte…”

E la risata che parte in quel momento probabilmente l’hanno sentita pure agli altri piani.


	4. Giorno 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altro giorno, altra gita! questa volta il punto di vista è di Fabrizio.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa volta passerà qualche giorno prima che io possa aggiornare, mi attende un weekend fuori porta!  
> Come al solito mi fa piacere se qualcuno vuole lasciare un commento :)

“Oh Fabrì, dai, hai fatto? Sono le 8.45! È una vita che stai lì dentro!” Dal bagno senti Ermal che si lamenta nell’altra stanza.

Che esagerato! Sbuffi divertito ed esci, con l’asciugamano ancora in mano.

“Aò, certo che sei ‘na piaga eh!”

Ermal tira fuori un’espressione falsissima da offeso, si alza impettito e va verso il bagno borbottando qualcosa sulla tua – tua – acidità di prima mattina. Non riesci a trattenerti e, appena ti supera, arrotoli l’asciugamano per schioccargli un colpo secco sul sedere. Ermal si rigira mostrandoti un sorrisino maligno e tu senti un brivido di eccitazione che ti corre lungo la schiena. Hai voglia di scherzare un po’ con lui, adori quelle volte in cui vi lasciate andare a “momenti di ilarità”, come dice Ermal, e vi fate i dispetti, il solletico oppure vi rincorrete. In quei momenti ti senti leggero come ti è capitato poche volte nella vita. E allora alzi le mani in segno di resa e gli sorridi, ma più che un sorriso innocente è un sorriso scherzoso. Ermal, la stessa espressione di prima stampata sulla faccia, fa un passo verso di te e tu, di rimando, ne fai uno indietro. Ora Ermal sta apertamente ghignando, immobile, mentre tu ti mordi il labbro inferiore, sempre sorridendo. All’improvviso scatta in avanti verso di te, tu provi ad indietreggiare, ma il letto ti sbatte contro i polpacci e ti fa perdere l’equilibrio. Così ti ritrovi steso su questo, Ermal sopra di te che ti fa il solletico. Non lo soffri così tanto e lui lo sa, quindi te lo fa senza troppe remore per un po’, fra le risate di entrambi, poi si ferma e ti abbraccia, mettendo il viso nell’incavo del tuo collo.

“Ti voglio bene Fabrì”. Te lo dice direttamente sulla pelle, a voce bassa, e tu in risposta lo stringi ancora di più a te. Sei sempre stupito di quanto quelle parole, dette da Ermal, ti provochino una sensazione di calore nel petto.

“Anch’io piccolé, tanto” gli rispondi. 

Ermal si allontana lievemente da te, ma ti è ancora sopra e tu speri tanto, così tanto, di poterlo baciare in quel momento – perché ti verrebbe così naturale e sarebbe così giusto – ma bussano alla porta. E la magia si rompe.

Ermal si gira verso la fonte del rumore, visibilmente scocciato.

“Dovremmo andare” gli dici.

Bussano di nuovo e da fuori si sente la voce di Marco.

“Sì Marco, arriviamo” risponde Ermal alzandosi.

Quando chiudete la porta della stanza dietro di voi e vi avviate per il corridoio, con Marco qualche passo di fronte a voi che vi da le spalle, non puoi fare a meno di prendere Ermal per una mano e tirartelo vicino, schioccandogli un bacio che doveva essere sulla guancia nelle intenzioni, ma finisce con l’essere – senza remore da parte di nessuno – sull’angolo della bocca. Ermal, in tutta risposta ti sorride e sfrega il pollice sul dorso della tua mano.  
Sarà decisamente una buona giornata.

 

L’aria dentro la baita sa di legno e tepore. La salita in sé è stata meno dura dell’altro giorno, ma il tempo era più freddo e umidiccio (ha anche piovuto ad un certo punto), per cui siete piuttosto cotti. Seduti al tavolo di fronte al camino acceso – uno di quei bei camini di un tempo, delle baite di montagna, mastodontici e in mattoni – avete finito di mangiare già da un po’, e ora l’abbiocco post-pranzo si sta abbattendo su tutti voi. Ermal poggia la testa sulla tua spalla e tu non puoi fare a meno di cercare la sua mano e accarezzargli il dorso dolcemente, mentre una sensazione di pace si fa largo dentro di te, mano a mano che senti il suo respiro farsi più regolare.

“Fabrì, sono quasi le tre, che dici, andiamo?”

Guadi un attimo Ermal, che ancora riposa appoggiato contro di te. È così bello quando dorme…

“Mm andate voi va’, noi vi raggiungiamo fra un po’ ”

Roberto ti sorride comprensivo e annuisce, mentre Marco ti passa le chiavi della sua macchina.

“Così fate con calma” ti dice e tu lo ringrazi, sia della gentilezza, sia per aver anticipato la tua domanda e non averti messo nella situazione di chiederlo, rendendo palese che, sì, se foste finiti per rimanere anche parecchio di più, la cosa non ti sarebbe affatto dispiaciuta.

 

Mentre sei perso a guardare le nuvole che si addensano fuori dalla finestra, senti Ermal muoversi un po’ e mugugnare qualcosa. Pensi si stia svegliando, invece quello si stende sulla panca ormai libera e poggia la testa sul tuo grembo, con il viso rivolto verso di te e una mano infilata sotto la tua coscia. Prendi ad accarezzargli piano i capelli, come faresti con un gatto – e come fai sempre con Ermal – mentre pensi a quanto sono morbidi e a come vorresti poterlo fare per sempre.  
Dopo una ventina di minuti di quiete, Ermal comincia ad agitarsi un po’: si rannicchia di più, avvicinando maggiormente il viso al tuo addome, e fa scorrere la mano maggiormente sotto la tua coscia. Forse ha freddo – pensi. Il punto però è che questi suoi movimenti – soprattutto quelli della mano che non vuole proprio stare ferma, ma si sposta lievemente di tanto in tanto – ti stanno dando… problemi. Cerchi di rilassarti, in modo tale evitare una figura di merda colossale in una baita piena di persone e, quando ci sei quasi riuscito, Ermal si muove di nuovo. Quando senti la mano scivolare ancora più al centro e indietro, non riesci a fare a meno di sobbalzare, facendo sbattere la testa ad Ermal contro il bordo del tavolo (ma un momento prima avresti giurato di aver visto un sorrisino malizioso dipingersi sulle sua labbra. O te lo sei forse sognato?). Punta un gomito contro la panca, massaggiandosi la testa con l’altra mano.

“Ahia Fabrì” dice con tono lamentoso.

“Scusa cespuglié, è che ti muovevi un sacco e… e… ‘sta cosa mi ha dato dei problemi”. Non sei mai stato eccessivamente timido per quanto riguarda il sesso, neanche quando hai fatto le tue prime esperienze al liceo, ormai più di vent’anni fa, ma temi vagamente di aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba, considerando che al momento non vi siete ancora neanche baciati.

Ermal rimane un attimo a fissarti – forse non capendo? – e poi sposta lo sguardo sul cavallo dei tuoi pantaloni. Senza emettere un fiato, si alza. Tu rimani immobile, come pietrificato, mentre lo guardi parlare con il proprietario della baita. Torna dopo pochi minuti con una chiave in mano, prende il suo e il tuo zaino, fa per andare, ma vedendo che tu non lo segui si gira verso di te:

“Andiamo?” ti chiede con un sorriso, porgendoti la mano. Tu la afferri annuendo e lo segui in silenzio. Con una mano sta scrivendo un messaggio, saresti curioso di sapere per chi, ma non vuoi rompere quel silenzio carico di attesa che si è creato fra voi con una domanda così poco opportuna in quel momento.

Ermal apre la porta della stanza, entra e, una volta che sei passato, chiude la porta dietro di te. Poi butta a terra gli zaini e si tira sul letto di schiena con un sospiro di soddisfazione.

“Ahhh, così va molto meglio!” Esclama con un sorriso sornione.

Anche tu lo guardi sorridendo, ma rimani in piedi a qualche passo dal letto, non sapendo bene cosa fare. Di scatto l’altro si mette seduto e ti fa cenno di avvicinarti. Non fai in tempo ad arrivare a tiro delle sue braccia e gambe, che ti ha fatto uno sgambetto (cosa che ti ha fatto sfuggire un “Aò” un po’ spaventato), tirandoti sul letto di fianco a lui mentre ride. E ora ti guarda sorridendo come l’hai visto fare poche volte, con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Lo osservi mentre, con una mano sul tuo fianco, si tira sempre più vicino a te – i vostri corpi a contatto ti danno una sensazione così confortevole – e quando poggia le sue labbra contro le tue, non puoi fare a meno di avvolgergli un braccio dietro la schiena, per stringerlo di più a te, mentre sorridi nel bacio e lo approfondisci piano, senza fretta.

Quando vi staccate, entrambi un po’ a corto di fiato, tu gli sorridi, mentre Ermal è più serio, gli occhi profondi come mai prima.

“Non sai da quanto tempo volevo farlo” ti dice, e dal tono percepisci l’urgenza delle sue parole, provata per così tanto, ma sempre messa da parte, aspettando il momento giusto, per non fare le cose troppo di fretta rovinando così tutto.

“Pure io cespuglié, pure io” e gli accarezzi una guancia con il pollice, sperando che senta quanto le tue parole sono sincere.

“Ho preso la stanza per la notte, possiamo rimanere quando ci pare. Possiamo pure tornare giù domani mattina dopo colazione…” termina la frase quasi in un sussurro, come se ti dicesse un segreto.

“Va bene, forse dovremmo avvisare gli altri però, non vorrei gli venisse un colpo non vedendoci tornare per la notte. Il Vige e Robè sono capaci di mandarci squadre di soccorsi”.  
Ermal si morde un labbro e abbassa lo sguardo.

“Ehm, già fatto. Io… li ho avvisati mentre salivamo in camera”

E tu ridi mentre ti sporgi in avanti per baciarlo ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Ecco a chi stava mandando quel messaggio prima. Ermal ha preso in mano la situazione con molta più decisione di quanta non avresti avuta tu; anche lui ha le sue insicurezze, ma, quando si parla di sentimenti, di amore, ha molte meno paure di te. E però anche tu, di fianco a lui, ti senti più sicuro.

 

Quando lo spogli, lo senti fremere sotto al tuo tocco, mentre ti guarda con desiderio. E lo capisci, lo capisci perfettamente, perché anche tu fremi sotto le sue dita, che ti scorrono leggere sul petto, fremi quando senti le sue labbra, che scendono lungo il tuo collo e la tua spalla, mentre una sua mano si sposta fra le tua gambe, iniziando a darti un piacere che a parole non riesci a spiegare.

E non lo riesci a spiegare, perché a parole non lo si può dire, almeno non in un modo che gli renda giustizia – quello che provi quando, dopo che l’hai preparato, ti fa scivolare lentamente dentro di lui, mentre sei seduto con la schiena poggiata contro la testiera del letto e lui è a cavalcioni su di te.  
Non sai descrivere come meriterebbe la bellezza di Ermal mentre ti accoglie dentro di lui, con un ritmo cadenzato, mentre è lì che ti abbraccia e si lascia andare, ansimando nel tuo orecchio.

E quando senti i gemiti che aumentano, quando senti che è vicino – e lo capisci bene, perché sei così vicino anche tu – lo baci mentre fai scivolare una mano sul suo sesso, cercando di portarlo al limite.

Ermal viene nel giro di un minuto o due, chiamando il tuo nome, e tu lo segui a ruota, pochi secondi dopo. Lo senti ridere contro la pelle del collo, mentre siete ancora lì, immobili in quell’abbraccio. Gli baci le labbra ancora tese in un sorriso, perché vuoi che capisca quanto sei felice.

“Sono felice Fabrì”

Come al solito, ti batte sul tempo.

“Anch’io, tanto…” e gli baci il naso, “tanto…” e gli baci una guancia, “ma davvero tanto” concludi, mentre gli baci gli occhi chiusi, e lui fa una risata che è più un soffio.

 

“Secondo te chi ha vinto la scommessa?” ti chiede d’improvviso, mentre state lì nel letto a coccolarvi. Interrompi per qualche secondo il vagare della tua mano sulla sua schiena, mentre cerchi di capire a cosa stia facendo riferimento.

“Quale scommessa?”

“Beh quella degli altri. Lo sai vero che verosimilmente avranno scommesso su quanto tempo ci avremmo messo ad arrivare a questo, sì?” Ti chiede tirando su la testa dal tuo petto per guardarti.

“Io punto su Marco e Andrea” dici con un’alzata di spalle. Dopotutto, devi ringraziare soprattutto i vostri amici per questa fantastica giornata.

“Il mio Andrea o il tuo Andrea?”

“Il mio. Il Vige è sempre nel suo mondo, nun me pare 'n grande osservatore”

Radacchia mentre riappoggia la testa su di te.

“Che dici, ci prepariamo e scendiamo a cena?” gli chiedi.

“Mm ancora cinque minutiii” protesta, strusciando il viso contro il tuo petto. Tu non riesci a non farti intenerire da quel gesto e ridi mentre porti una mano ad accarezzagli i capelli.

“Ancora cinque minuti” acconsenti. Ma tanto adesso avete tutto il tempo che volete.


	5. Giorno 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno 4: tutto procede bene, ma c'è una visita non programmata...

Mentre la luce inizia a filtrare dalla serranda semi aperta, ti si stropicci gli occhi, tirandoti indietro i ricci alla bene e meglio. Puntando il mento sul suo petto, osservi Fabrizio dormire, con le lentiggini illuminate dal sole e i capelli sparati ovunque. Ti mordi il labbro per non ridere e svegliarlo, un po’ perché ti dispiacerebbe, un po’ perché vuoi guardarlo dormire ancora per qualche minuto. Vuoi imprimerti nella memoria ogni dettaglio, ogni piccola imperfezione, ogni singola cosa che lo rende la persona di cui ti sei innamorato.

Ieri sera avete avuto la vostra prima Cena con la maiuscola: solo voi due, con nella mente ben fresche le immagini del pomeriggio insieme. Non è stata tanto diversa da tante altre cene che avete fatto insieme – amici lo siete stati e lo siete ancora: quel legame c’è e non sparirà, adesso ha solo delle aggiunte in più – ma è stata, allo stesso tempo, in qualche modo diversa. Un’intimità tutta vostra, anche quando eravate in mezzo ad altre persone, ce l’avete sempre avuta, ma ieri sera il vostro modo di toccarvi era… meno teso, più languido e più rilassato. Avete riso e parlato, prendendovi di tanto in tanto la mano sopra il tavolo senza troppi timori – dubitate che i proprietari di una baita sperduta in Trentino vi paparazzino di nascosto dalla cucina – con in sottofondo lo scoppiettio del camino. Nulla di speciale – direbbero molti – eppure ti ha reso così felice. 

Tornati in camera, avete fatto l’amore lentamente, esplorandovi a vicenda senza fretta. Lo avevate fatto appena poche ore prima, eppure ne avevi così bisogno: il bisogno di sentirlo su di te, dentro di te, il bisogno di essere stretto fra le sue braccia, di assaporare ancora quelle labbra, di sentire i suoi gemiti rochi contro la tua pelle. 

Quando siete entrati in camera hai preso Bizio per la giacca e lo hai baciato con trasporto e con irruenza, trascinandolo poi con te sul letto: tu, con la schiena contro il materasso, i talloni puntati contro il letto, le gambe piegate e divaricate per far spazio a Fabrizio, che era sopra di te e ricambiava i tuoi baci con passione, muovendo lentamente una mano sul tuo busto e sulla tua coscia. Ad un certo punto, si è staccato da te per guardarti negli occhi e tu sapevi già cosa ti voleva chiedere, quindi lo hai anticipato cingendogli i fianchi con le gambe e tirando il suo bacino più vicino a te.

“Sei sicuro che non vuoi fare cambio?” ti ha chiesto affannato. Perché ovviamente Fabrizio te lo ha chiesto lo stesso. Perché Fabrizio ha sempre un occhio di riguardo per te, per i tuoi sentimenti, per i tuoi desideri. Con lo sguardo intenerito, hai annuito sicuro.

“Non stavolta” gli hai confermato. Poi hai deciso di provocarlo un po’: “vedrai che quando vorrò fare cambio te ne accorgerai, non sarò sottile”. Hai concluso con un sorriso malizioso. Fabrizio ti ha sorriso e si è rituffato sulle tue labbra, soddisfatto dalla risposta. 

Ricordi come se l’avessi appena provato il brivido che ti è sceso lungo la schiena quando Fabrizio ha preso lentamente a spogliarti, quando hai iniziato lentamente, pezzo dopo pezzo, a sentire la sua pelle su di te.  
Ricordi perfettamente il suo profumo che ti entrava nelle narici e le vostre mani che si cercavano. Hai stampata nella mente la sensazione di pace che hai provato quando Fabrizio è entrato dentro di te; hai preso aria a pieni polmoni, tirandola dentro dalla bocca, come se avessi finalmente ripreso a rispirare dopo una lunga apnea. E- 

Una mano che scorre sulla tua schiena ti riporta di colpo al momento presente, e trovi un Fabrizio piuttosto divertito a guardarti.

“Te sei incantato?”

“Pensavo a ieri sera…”

In risposta, Fabrizio riprende ad accarezzarti la schiena, mentre le sue labbra si curvano in un sorriso. 

“… non sei stato niente male per la tua età” non potevi non punzecchiarlo un po’.

“Che stronzo” ti dice fra le risa, ma non smette di coccolarti.

 

“Bri?” lo chiami dopo qualche minuto.

“Dimmi ricciolé”

“Fai la doccia con me?” 

La domanda ti esce con tono molto più dolce di quanto non avessi preventivato e Fabrizio annuisce con la stessa dolcezza negli occhi, dandoti poi un bacio sul naso. C’è qualcosa in quel gesto e nel suo sguardo quando ti guarda… ha uno sguardo… innamorato. La realizzazione ti colpisce mentre te lo tiri dietro in bagno, tenendolo mollemente per una mano. Questa sola idea ti fa scaldare il cuore; ti senti più leggero e, finalmente, felice.

Entrati in doccia, Fabrizio comincia ad insaponarti, facendo scorrere le sue mani su di te. Dal busto, scende lentamente verso i tuoi fianchi, per poi finire sulle tue cosce ed, infine, fra le tue gambe. Ed è in quel momento che ti accorgi quanto Fabrizio sia, effettivamente, bravo, perché è come se sentisse quello che tu vuoi, quello di cui hai bisogno per toccare le vette del piacere. E allora fa scorrere lentamente una mano sulla tua lunghezza, mentre l’altra tocca languidamente i tuoi testicoli, provocandoti brividi in tutto il corpo. Ti arpioni alla sua coscia, temendo che le gambe ti cedano.

Quando lui sposta la mano sul tuo glande, massaggiandolo e sfregandolo con cura, reclini la testa all’indietro di scatto, mentre un gemito ti lascia le labbra.

“Va bene?” ti chiede con un sussurro nel tuo orecchio.

“S-sì”

“Non male per un vecchieto, eh?” e poi ti morde il lobo, strappandoti un altro gemito.

E tu ti senti vicino, troppo vicino, perché non vuoi venire così, non così presto. Non sai neanche tu dove trovi la forza di volontà per farlo, ma afferri dolcemente le sue mani e le allontani da te, poi, di scatto, lo giri di schiena, facendo aderire il suo corpo alla parete della doccia, e il tuo al suo. 

Fabrizio ridacchia. “Sì, hai ragione, sei piuttosto chiaro nel manifestare tuoi desideri”

“Ti va bene?” gli domani, poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi – non lo forzeresti mai a fare qualcosa che non si sente, per quanto tu lo possa desiderare.

“Sì piccolé”

Il soprannome ti fa sorridere: ti piace, è dolce.

“Aspetta, prendo un preservativo…?” la frase ti esce a metà fra una domanda e una esclamazione, perché, in verità, cos’è non lo sai neanche tu: hai solo pensato che Fabrizio ha paura delle malattie e che magari così sarà più tranquillo.

“No, non c’è bisogno” te lo dice convinto, ma tu hai comunque bisogno di chiedere conferma. 

“Sei sicuro? Perché non è un problema se preferisci” 

Annuisce e gira un po’ la testa verso di te per guardarti negli occhi. “Sì, sono sicuro”

Lo abbracci da dietro e gli lasci un bacio veloce sulla spalla, perché un po’ ti fa commuovere vedere che si fidi così tanto di te, poi cominci a prepararlo. 

Ti accorgi di aver toccato la sua prostata, quando dopo una tua penetrazione le ginocchia improvvisamente gli cedono e tu lo devi afferrare al volo, cingendogli il busto con un braccio, prima che cada.

“Oddio ancora lì ti prego” butta fuori tutto d’un fiato.

Dai una nuova spinta, cercando di centrare ancora quel punto. E dal gemito che ha prodotto la sua gola concludi che sì, è proprio lì. Nel giro di una manciata di secondi Fabrizio è un ammasso di gemiti e mugolii, di “Ermal” sussurrati e “sì” quasi urlati.

Ad un certo punto, senti Fabrizio tremarti fra le braccia. Capisci che sta venendo dalla sua posizione – la schiena più piegata in avanti, le braccia tese sopra la testa per aggrapparsi al soffione della doccia – e dall’espressione che puoi intravedere sul suo volto – gli occhi strizzati e la bocca aperta. 

Non l’hai neanche toccato. Lui è venuto e non l’hai neanche toccato. Il pensiero, insieme ad altre due spinte, ti dà il colpo di grazia, e anche tu vieni dentro di lui.

Quando vi accasciate sul pavimento della doccia, Fabrizio ti guarda con sguardo stralunato.

“Tutto ok?” gli chiedi.

“Non puoi capi’. Questo è stato uno degli orgasmi più belli della mia vita”

Ridi di gusto della sua franchezza – e ti compiaci del complimento – mentre ti sporgi in avanti per dargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Sì ma vedi de smetterla de gonfiatte tutto, che sennò non te faccio più mezzo complimento su come scopi”

Ridi di nuovo: ops, beccato.

 

Quando rientrate in hotel, all’ora di pranzo, non credete di trovare gli altri lì, per cui andate in camera a cambiarvi e decidete di scrivere a Marco per trovarvi dopo pranzo.  
Ma quando state per entrare nella sala pranzo e inviate il messaggio, sentite il suono familiare del cellulare di Marco – Anna gli ha messo una suoneria terribile per i messaggi che lo rende inconfondibile – vi affacciate nella sala e vedete la comitiva ad un tavolo che vi saluta.

“Ottimo tempismo ragazzi, siamo appena scesi per pranzo anche noi”

Vi guardano sorridendo – qualcuno più maliziosamente, qualcuno semplicemente felice per voi.

“Venite che dovete mangiare. Avrete consumato un sacco di calorie” se ne esce serafico Andrea.

Tutti ridono dell’evidente allusione.

“Ma perché hanno camminato stamani, cosa andate pensando” aggiunge con tono fintamente innocente, mentre però un sorrisetto furbo si fa largo sulle sue labbra.

A questo punto ridi anche tu, appoggiandoti alla spalla di Fabrizio, e ride anche quest’ultimo, nascondendo parzialmente il viso dietro una mano.

Il pranzo passa, come al solito, fra qualche battuta e qualche cavolata, con clima sereno. 

Sei contento – e un po’ rasserenato – da come l’hanno presa. Non che ci fosse bisogno di preoccuparsi: sai che non sono certo persone omofobe e sai che se lo aspettavano, ma vedere quanto effettivamente sono a loro agio con la cosa e quanto sono felici per voi ti fa sentire leggero. Ti senti immensamente fortunato ad avere degli amici così.

 

Fate un salto in camera per mettere velocemente nello zaino le cose che vi servono: dato che gli altri hanno passato la mattinata in piscina e al centro benessere, sotto tua richiesta andrete a fare un giro in qualche città vicina.

“Roberto e Andrea mi hanno intimato di trattarti bene” dici a Fabrizio un po’ divertito mentre tornate dagli altri – ma sei anche contento di vedere che gli vogliono così bene.

“Pure a me Marco e Vigentini. Anzi, Marco m’ha proprio minacciato” ridacchia, prendendoti una mano e baciandola.

Quando entrate nella hall, gli altri son già lì e, in automatico, vi lasciate la mano.

“Se vi state trattenendo per noi, non fatelo” dice Marco con non-chalance, accennando con la testa alle vostre mani.

“Sì, abbattiamo questo muro. Io tifo per un bacio”. Andrea ti piace, ma in questo momento lo odi un po’. 

“Sììì, baaaciooo! Baaaciooo!” Vigentini lancia praticamente un coro da stadio, ma si placa un po’ quando gli lancia un’occhiata che incenerirebbe anche il sole.

“Via rega, ma che ve pare er caso?! "prova Fabrizio.

“No, ma non vorremmo che vi sentiste in qualche modo limitati nei gesti di fronte a noi” spiega Marco, tranquillo e conciliante. 

“Bacio! Bacio!” stavolta Vigentini sussurra.

Sospiri, dopotutto stanno solo cercando di farvi capire che va tutto bene, che non dovete sentirvi a disagio e che sono felici per voi. E poi tanto, presto o tardi, lo vedranno lo stesso, quindi meglio prima che dopo, no?

Prendi Fabrizio per il giacchetto, tirandotelo contro.

“Vieni qui” gli soffi sulle labbra con un sorriso malizioso.

E di sfuggita la vedi vagamente quella persona che si avvicina velocemente a voi, e lo senti vagamente quel “Sorpre-“ iniziato e poi interrotto, ma lì per lì non ci pensi, pensi solo a chiudere quella distanza che vi separa e a baciare Fabrizio.

“-sa…” 

Nel secondo in cui stacchi le labbra dalle sue e vedi tutti gli altri guardare alla tua destra, il tuo cervello ti dice chi troverai a guardarti, con un’espressione di stupore dipinta in faccia, ancora prima che tu lo veda: Rinald.  
Quando ti giri, però , lo trovi con un’espressione che ti fa ancora più male: addolorata e accigliata.  
Ti guarda un attimo, mentre tu muori dentro, poi si gira e se ne va.  
Tu rimani lì, imbambolato, mentre cala il gelo sul gruppo.

“Va da lui” Marco è il primo a risvegliarsi.

Guardi Fabrizio, che annuisce incoraggiante e ti spinge leggermente con la mano sulla schiena.  
Non sei sicuro di poter reggere un confronto diretto con Rinald in questo momento, ma, d’altronde, quale alternativa hai?

Quando esci dalla hall, trovi subito tuo fratello: sta camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro davanti all’ingresso dell’hotel, con le braccia dietro la schiena, il volto scuro puntato verso il basso.

“Rinald…” lo chiami debolmente. Lui si ferma di colpo e ti guarda.

“Perché non mi hai detto niente?” ti chiede duro, e tu senti l'ansia comprimerti il petto. Non pensavi l’avrebbe presa così male. Era il tuo incubo peggiore, ma non pensavi che sarebbe successo davvero.

“Non volevo che lo venissi a scoprire così…”

A quel punto Rinald perde le staffe, lo vedi chiaramente dall’espressione nei suoi occhi, da come contrae la mascella.

“PERCHÈ ERMAL?!” Sta urlando. “PERCHÈ NON ME L’HAI DETTO PRIMA?”

Abbassi lo sguardo, non credi di poterlo guardare in faccia, di poter vedere quell’espressione ferita sul suo volto.

“Di che cosa avevi paura? Che non lo accettassi? Lo sapevano tutti i tuoi amici tranne me, Ermal, che sono tuo fratello!” c’è una nota di disperazione nella sua voce, disperazione perché gli fai schifo, perché l’hai deluso, perch-

Un momento.

“Cosa?” chiedi sconvolto, con un filo di voce, riuscendo finalmente a guardarlo.

“Ti ho chiesto, perché non mi hai detto che state insieme quando lo baci tranquillamente davanti ai tuoi amici. Siamo fratelli, Ermal, le cose importanti ce le siamo sempre detti! È colpa mia? Ti ho fatto pensare in qualche modo che Fabrizio non mi piacesse, che non sarei stato contento per voi?” ti guarda cercando nei tuoi occhi una risposta, dato che finora non sei stato in grado di dargliene nessuna a voce.

E tu, di slancio, copri la distanza che vi separa e lo abbracci. Lo stringi forte, più forte che puoi, perché lo sai che è stato stupido provare così tanta paura, che non poteva essere, che non avrebbe mai potuto odiarti per esserti innamorato di un uomo, però la paura ce l’hai avuta, l’hai sentita fin nelle ossa, e ora non puoi non sentire un immenso sollievo. Ti allontani leggermente e lo prendi per le spalle.

“Quindi non sei arrabbiato perché mi sono innamorato di lui?” chiedi guardandolo negli occhi limpidi, mentre i tuoi, lo sai, sono un po’ velati di lacrime. Lui ti guarda come se fosse appena caduto dal pero, come si suol dire. Vedi la sua espressione passare dallo stupore alla realizzazione nell’arco di un secondo.

“Dio, Ermal, no!” grida scandalizzato. “Ma come ti viene in mente?!”

Fai per rispondere, ma continua: “so come sei quando sei innamorato. Quello che provi per Fabrizio lo so probabilmente da molto prima di te! E poi sei mio fratello, potresti innamorarti anche di un cactus, e mi andrebbe bene lo stesso”

Lo abbracci di nuovo, perché non puoi farne a meno, perché ti senti pizzicare gli occhi e devi esprimere in qualche modo tutto l’affetto che provi per lui.

“Ci siamo baciati la prima volta 22 ore fa” borbotti dall’incavo della suo collo, prima di staccarti.

“Oh. Capisco. E avete già…?” e alza velocemente le sopracciglia due volte di fila, con fare allusivo e malizioso.

Tu annuisci convinto.

“Dalla veemenza con cui hai annuito intuisco che ci abbiate dato dentro parecchio ” afferma Rinald scoppiando a ridere e dandoti una pacca sulla spalla.

“Vuoi sapere i dettagli?” gli butti là giocoso.

“Tu vuoi raccontarmi i dettagli?”

“Mm nah, sarebbe un po’ strano…”

“Mm sì, devo ammettere che questo mi farebbe un po’ strano in effetti. Ma voglio che sia chiaro, se sentirai mai il bisogno di un consiglio o se avrai bisogno di sfogarti riguardo alla tua relazione con Fabrizio o se vorrai condividere con me dei dettagli, pure quelli sessuali, sentiti libero di farlo. Se ti verrà la paura di traumatizzarmi, sappi che non è vero. Cioè, per il sesso magari un po’ è vero, ma fregatene. È solo questione di farci l’abitudine. E io sono tuo fratello, ci farò l’abitudine volentieri per te, ok?”

“Grazie Rì”

“Prego fratellone” conclude con un sorriso, piazzandoti un bacio fra i capelli.


	6. Giorno 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sono troppo banale se ti dico di trattarmelo bene?” azzardi.
> 
> Fabrizio abbassa lo sguardo a terra mentre sorride scuotendo la testa. “No, non lo sei”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è dal punto di vista di Rinald perchè, beh, dovevo farlo! Al solito, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ;)

Questa mattina, quando ti svegli, lo fai con una consapevolezza nuova: tuo fratello e Fabrizio stanno insieme. Devi ammettere che ieri, quando sei arrivato e li hai visti baciarsi, un po’ strano ti ha fatto, ma mentiresti se dicessi che saperli insieme non ti renda felice. Ermal è innamorato di Fabrizio, questo lo sai da mesi, da molto prima che lo sapesse lui, e sapere che Fabrizio lo ricambia ti fa sentire tranquillo, sereno, perché hai avuto modo di conoscerlo e sai che è davvero una brava persona (ma questo non gli risparmierà le tue raccomandazioni sul trattartelo bene) e sai anche che capisce tuo fratello come pochi al mondo.  
Per questo quando ieri sera, sulla via del ritorno, hai visto Ermal e Fabrizio scambiarsi effusioni dallo specchietto retrovisore, eri felice per loro: Ermal era aggrappato al braccio di Fabrizio e per metà appoggiato su di lui, con la testa poggiata fra il collo e la clavicola, mentre questo gli accarezzava i capelli con un sorriso tenero dipinto sulla faccia. Ad un certo punto tuo fratello si è accoccolato meglio contro di lui.

“Stanco?” Gli ha chiesto premuroso Fabrizio, ed Ermal si è limitato ad annuire, posandogli poi un bacio sul collo.

Una scena semplice, eppure ci hai visto dentro tutto quello che provano l’uno per l’altro.  
Sembrano un po’ due innamorati da libri, due amanti che sembrano fatti per stare insieme e che si ameranno per il resto della loro vita. Delle anime gemelle. Ermal ci crede, crede che ci sia qualcuno là fuori con cui possiamo creare un legame unico, fatto di amore, comprensione e rispetto reciproco. Una persona che non sia l’altra metà, perché siamo tutti nati Uno e non dobbiamo stare con qualcuno perché senza di lui o lei ci sentiamo incompleti, ma perché questa persona ci rende la vita più bella, maggiormente degna di essere vissuta.  
Tu, invece, sei sempre stato un po’ più cinico, ma vedendoli insieme devi ammettere che ti stai un po’ ricredendo, perché il loro legame sembra davvero diverso, e potresti quasi ammettere – quasi – che per qualcuno molto fortunato forse questa opportunità esiste. E tuo fratello ha fatto bene a coglierla. Chi se ne frega se ne frega se ci sono delle complicazioni perché sono entrambi famosi, ma soprattutto chi se ne frega se è con un uomo.  
Devi ammettere che l’idea di loro due in alcune situazioni ti scombussola ancora un po’ – tipo l’idea di loro due a letto insieme, quella ti fa ancora decisamente strano. Ma, come hai detto ad Ermal, ci farai l’abitudine.

Marco e Vige che bisticciano su quale squadra del campionato abbia la miglior difesa (come hai fatto a perderti l’inizio di questa discussione?! Pazienza, ormai è troppo tardi per dire la tua) ti riportano alla realtà.

State andando a vedere Innsbruck, una cittadina austriaca abbastanza vicina al confine. Eravate tentati di fare una gita al lago, ma il tempo non è un granché, quindi l’avete rimandata a domani.

“Ehi Rì, tutto ok?” Marco, da quando sei arrivato, ti osserva: ti sta studiando. Probabilmente avverte la tua intrusione in quella bolla che avevano creato intorno a Ermal e Fabrizio per metterli a loro agio ed ha paura che tu la faccia esplodere, teme che tu faccia o dica qualcosa che possa far star male tuo fratello o che tu li metta in qualche modo a disagio.

“Sì sì, Marco, tutto bene” lo rassicuri “ stavo solo pensando…”

“A cosa? Se posso”

“A Ermal e Fabrizio”

“Ti dà fastidio?” cerca di risultare neutrale, ma – lo vedi – te lo chiede sulla difensiva, come se ad una risposta affermativa fosse lui a sentirsi personalmente offeso. È un buon amico per tuo fratello e lo sai: è fortunato ad averlo accanto.

“No, no, figurati. Non avrei mai pensato di vedere Ermal con un uomo, ma è felice con lui, e questo mi basta” lo guardi “non devi temere problemi da parte mia”

Marco abbassa lo sguardo e sorride, capisce di essere stato beccato, e che il suo tastare il terreno non è passato inosservato.

“E da tua madre e tua sorella?”

“Sinceramente non penso. Magari avranno delle domande, ma credo che considereranno Fabrizio di famiglia in tempo zero. Forse il marito di mia sorella… ma insomma, deve solo provarci a dire qualcosa” concludi un po’ infastidito già solo dall’idea.

“Bene, mi fa piacere” 

“Le band?” chiedi.  
“Non credo proprio avranno problemi. Li abbiamo visti da vicino in questi mesi, se lo aspettano tutti. E comunque ci parlerò anch’io prima di Ermal e Roberto e Andrea parleranno con gli altri prima di Fabrizio, giusto per far loro qualche raccomandazione”

Annuisci e lui ti assesta una pacca amichevole sulla spalla, mentre fa per raggiungere gli altri.

“Oh, Marco” lo richiami, e lui si gira a guardarti “grazie per tutto quello che fai per lui”. 

Ti sorride. “È un amico” sentenzia con un’alzata di spalle.

Sì, Ermal è proprio fortunato ad avere degli amici così.

 

Quando raggiungete gli altri trovate un impanicatissimo Fabrizio che sta cercando di farsi capire dal cassiere di un tabacchi, un po’ in italiano e un po’ a gesti, mentre l’altro gli parla in inglese.  
All’ennesimo tentativo andato male “ERMAL!” chiama con tono allarmato. In pochi minuti tuo fratello riesce a sbrogliare la situazione comprando ad un attonito Fabrizio le sigarette che voleva.

“Non ero mica così incomprensibile…” borbotta indispettito, facendo per prendere il pacchetto di sigarette dalla mano di Ermal, ma questo, con un sorrisino furbo stampato in faccia, fa uno scatto e gli si para davanti.

“Vuoi le sigarette vecchietto, vieni a prenderle!” il tono è decisamente provocatorio.

Fabrizio inizialmente è un po’ imbarazzato da quel gioco: ride coprendosi gli occhi con una mano e lo rincorre fiacco, senza troppa intenzione (“Viè qua, dai”). Ma poi si scioglie e ci prende gusto, si diverte anche lui, e così finiscono per rincorrersi come due idioti nella piazza della città, mentre voi li guardate e sorridete scuotendo la testa. Dopo diversi minuti Fabrizio si arrende – o almeno, così sembra: si piega in avanti poggiando le mani subito sopra le ginocchia, cercando di riprendere fiato. Tuo fratello si avvicina con fare trionfante, pronto a sbeffeggiarlo un pochetto.

“Vedi che il fumo ti fa male, non hai più fiat-“

Non fa in tempo a finire la frase, che Fabrizio è scattato in avanti e l’ha catturato con le sue braccia, impedendogli di scappare di nuovo.

“Giochi sporco!” esclama indignato. 

“Così impari ad essere troppo strafottente” la voce di Fabrizio suona bassa e roca, e lo dice direttamente nell’orecchio di tuo fratello, che sembra essere ben consapevole della provocazione insita nei modi del compagno, per cui gli assesta un morso giocoso sul braccio.

Fabrizio lo lascia andare, ma Ermal non fa in tempo a girarsi che lui lo abbraccia da dietro e gli sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio, che a seguito di una attenta ricostruzione poteva essere un “vedi come mi prendo la rivincita stanotte” e, a giudicare dalla risatina che tuo fratello si lascia sfuggire mentre Fabrizio gli dà un bacio fra i capelli, quella proposta non gli dispiace affatto.

 

Il tempo è bello e passate la giornata – come spesso vi capita quando siete tutti insieme – mangiando: prima a pranzo in un bel ristorantino defilato che faceva le specialità del posto, e poi a merenda, beh, non potevate non assaggiare anche un dolce tipico come lo strudel. Praticamente stai rotolando. Fra un pasto e l’altro, però, avete anche girato: la cittadina è effettivamente carina, valeva la gita fuori porta. L’architettura è quella tipica austriaca, anche se la città è estremamente turistica. Mentre fate un ultimo giro prima di dirigervi alla macchina e noti che Fabrizio, come te, si è fermato a dare un’occhiata alle vetrine, rimanendo un po’ indietro rispetto agli altri.

“Ehi Fabrizio”

“Ehi Rinald” ti saluta cordiale. Non avete ancora avuto modo di parlare un attimo da soli da quando sei arrivato, ma hai potuto percepire come Fabrizio cercasse di non ignorarti e farti sentire parte del gruppo. cerca di fare una buona impressione su di te, vuole farti capire che Ermal è in buone mani, e tu lo sai, ma è pur sempre tuo fratello, qualcuno potrebbe biasimarti se senti il bisogno di fargli le tue raccomandazioni lo stesso?

“Sono troppo banale se ti dico di trattarmelo bene?” azzardi.

Fabrizio abbassa lo sguardo a terra mentre sorride scuotendo la testa. “No, non lo sei”

Sorridi anche tu, lieto che ti capisca.

“E che so che di difficoltà ne avrete, perché di gente che cercherà di mettersi in mezzo a voi ne troverete. Ma Fabrizio, te lo chiedo per favore, parlatene delle cose, e non prendere da solo decisioni che riguardano entrambi. Ermal non ha bisogno di essere protetto, ma ha bisogno di essere trattato da tuo pari. Siete in due in questa relazione”

Annuisce serio. “Lo so, davvero. Non farò cazzate”

Ti guarda un attimo. “Ti preoccupi tanto per lui, vero?”

“Siamo abituati così, a guardarci le spalle a vicenda” affermi con un’alzata di spalle.

Ti osserva di nuovo, poi annuisce.

“Oh, poi se faccio ‘na cazzata, sei autorizzato a venimme a cazzia’, va bene?” lo dice buttandola un po’ sullo scherzo, ma sai che sta cercando un modo più leggero per chiederti di farlo.

“Lo farò!” sentenzi sorridendogli, con un tono di voce un po’ scherzoso anche tu, ma speri abbia capito che hai intenzione di farlo davvero, se ce ne sarà bisogno.  
Mentre Fabrizio ti dà una pacca amichevole sulla schiena, arriva Ermal, che vi corre incontro e si mette in mezzo a voi, un braccio intorno alle tue spalle, uno intorno a quelle di Fabrizio.

“Allora, Rì ci ha dato la sua benedizione?” 

Ridete tutti e tre.

“Da Dio benevolo quale sono, vi concedo la mia benedizione” affermi con fare marcatamente teatrale.

“Ora capisco da chi ha preso la modestia Ermal , dev’essere ‘na cosa di famiglia”

Ermal si gira a guardarlo con la bocca aperta, dipinta in faccia un’espressione fra lo stupito e il fintamente offeso. Tu, invece, ridi, perché devi ammettere che un’asfaltata così non te l’aspettavi, ma sei anche contento che Fabrizio ti tratti con familiarità.

“Occhio che anche le asfaltate sono un dono di famiglia” gli risponde tuo fratello piccato, con uno sguardo scherzoso e di sfida.

“ ‘O so, ‘o so” dice con fare fintamente rassegnato, poi si gira verso di te “ tu sarai pure un Dio benevolo, ma a me fra poco me faranno santo a suon de sopporta’ tu’ fratello”.  
Tu non puoi non scoppiare a ridere, soprattutto di fronte alla faccia più fintamente offesa che tu abbia mai visto che tuo fratello tira fuori e con cui guarda ora te, ora Fabrizio.

“Oh, voi due non mi piacete quando fate comunella!”

Di fronte alle risatine che di nuovo vi sfuggono mentre vi guardate, fa a te una linguaccia e assesta a Fabrizio un pizzicotto sul fianco, poi se ne va con fare offeso, a testa alta.  
Fabrizio ti guarda. “Vedi?” ti chiede con faccia fintamente innocente, poi sorride e corre da Ermal, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle. 

Non puoi sentire cosa gli dice, ma vedi che tuo fratello sta facendo un po’ il sostenuto, probabilmente più per gioco che per altro: ha le braccia incrociate e tiene il viso girato dal lato opposto rispetto a Fabrizio, il mento sollevato verso l’alto. Poi Fabrizio fa centro: Ermal si blocca un attimo, le braccia tornano lungo il busto, poi riprende a camminare borbottando qualcosa e mettendogli un braccio intorno ai fianchi.

Tuo fratello è una persona difficile – difficile da capire, difficile perché la sua fiducia va guadagnata e mantenuta – ma Fabrizio… beh, Fabrizio sa prenderlo per il verso giusto.


	7. Giorno 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La metafora che hai usato gli calza a pennello, ora come allora: una luce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Risiamo con Fabrizio. Questo capitolo è un po' meno... spensierato, diaciamo, ma spero che non risulti pesante. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate :)
> 
> P.S. Rileggendo i vecchi capitoli mi sono accorta di qualche errore, tipo lettere mancanti e (la grammatica mi perdoni) un congiuntivo mancato. Chiedo venia, purtroppo la la fretta è nemica della precisione!

Ti svegli la mattina ancora stretto fra le braccia di Ermal; ti senti ancora un po’ addosso le brutte sensazioni che, poche ore prima, ti hanno svegliato. Hai avuto un incubo questa notte, ti sei svegliato verso le tre scosso da tremiti, coperto di sudore, con un sentimento di puro terrore che ti era entrato fin nelle ossa, una sensazione opprimente a schiacciarti il petto. Non volevi svegliare Ermal, ma quando hai messo a fuoco la stanza hai visto che era già di fianco a te, ritto a sedere. Ti ha accarezzato dolcemente la schiena con una mano, poi, quando ha visto che non davi segni di ripresa, ti ha avvolto nelle sua braccia. E così sei rimasto lì, stretto nel suo abbraccio, seduto fra le sue gambe, mentre ti accarezzava le braccia e ti dava, di tanto in tanto, un bacio sul viso o fra i capelli.  
Non sai quanto tempo siete rimasti così abbracciati in silenzio, quanto sei rimasto lì a lasciarti coccolare da Ermal, a lasciarti entrare dentro l’affetto e l’amore che prova per te.  
Quando, piano piano, sei riuscito a scrollarti di dosso quella opprimente sensazione di terrore, gli hai passato una mano sul braccio, ancora stretto intorno a te, in una goffa carezza.

“Grazie” hai sussurrato.

Ermal ti ha dato un bacio fra l’orecchio e lo zigomo. “Non devi ringraziare”.

Tu hai stretto il suo braccio e gli hai lasciato un bacio sulla pelle. Poi vi siete stesi e, così abbracciati, vi siete addormentati.

Ti ricordi perfettamente la prima volta che Ermal ha avuto un incubo. Eravate ancora a Sanremo, era la notte dell’accusa di plagio; avevate discusso, ma poi Ermal aveva passato la serata a vomitare e tu non eri riuscito ad andare via, sei rimasto a reggergli la testa e a passargli una mano sulla schiena, cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Poi avete parlato, tanto, e lui – lui ha aveva vomitato anche l’anima fino a un’ora prima – ha cercato di rassicurare te. Ti ha chiesto di rimanere e tu non hai proprio potuto – né voluto – dirgli di no.  
A metà nottata sei stato svegliato dai movimenti frenetici del suo corpo, che si girava e rigirava nel letto: era ancora addormentato, ma dall’espressione sofferente, dal corpo imperlato di sudore e contratto hai capito che stesse facendo un incubo.

“Ermal” hai chiamato.

“Ermal” gli hai poggiato una mano sulla guancia, cercando di svegliarlo con una carezza, ma quando ha aperto gli occhi quello che ci hai visto dentro è stato solo il terrore.  
Hai iniziato ad accarezzargli i capelli. “Ermal, va tutto bene. Sono Fabrizio, quello era solo un sogno, va tutto bene”. 

Lo hai avvolto in un abbraccio, ed Ermal si è stretto di più a te, sciogliendosi un po’ fra le tue braccia.

“Va tutto bene” hai continuato a sussurrargli, accarezzandogli la testa e la schiena.

Solo quando ti è sembrato più tranquillo vi siete messi stesi – Ermal con la testa poggiata sul tuo petto, tu con un braccio a cingergli la vita – e vi siete addormentati. 

 

“Brì, come stai?” 

Ermal si è svegliato e ti sta rivolgendo uno sguardo stanco.

“Meglio, vuoi dormire ancora un po’?” gli proponi, notando la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

Lui annuisce e ti abbraccia più forte, poggiando il mento sulla tua spalla e lasciandoti un bacio sul collo.

“Ermal?”

“Mm?”

“Mi dispiace di averti svegliato stanotte. Io -”

“Fabrì, ascoltami bene” ti dice deciso, puntando un gomito contro il materasso per tirarsi su e guardarti negli occhi “smettila di scusarti. Non hai niente per cui chiedermi scusa. Hai sempre potuto contare su di me da quando mi conosci e potrai sempre, sempre farlo. Io – tu… tu non devi più fare tutto da solo, ok? Quando senti di non farcela, quando hai bisogno di una mano, o semplicemente di conforto, puoi venire da me, come io ho fatto e farò con te, va bene? Non devi portare il peso di tutto da solo, perché adesso hai me con cui puoi dividerlo”. 

Ti ha parlato con il cuore in mano, lo percepisci dal tono accorato e partecipe della sua voce, dallo sguardo profondo e sincero che ora ti rivolge. Ti senti pizzicare gli occhi, perché sei sempre stato sensibile, e questa è una delle cose più belle che ti abbiano mai detto. D’impeto lo stringi fra le tue braccia e gli sussurri direttamente sotto l’orecchio “ti amo”. Senti la sua presa stringersi per un attimo. “Anch’io ti amo” ti risponde. E in quel momento, dopo che la sensazione della notte era rimasta a premerti sul petto, senti di tornare finalmente a respirare.

 

Quando scendete per colazione, Roberto ti osserva ammoscato. Probabilmente la tua faccia non è delle migliori.  
“Tutto ok?” ti chiede a voce bassa, per non farsi sentire dagli altri.

Annuisci. “Stanotte ho fatto un incubo, ma adesso sto bene”

Roberto ti passa una mano sulla schiena per confortarti.

“Ermal lo sa?”

“Sì, è anche grazie a lui se è passato” sorridi stanco, ma sincero.

Roberto annuisce e ti sorride, intenerito dalla frase. 

“Se hai bisogno di parlarne comunque, lo sai, siamo tutti qui”

“Sì, grazie, lo so”

Ti dà una pacca sulla spalla e si allontana, scompigliando i capelli ad Ermal quando gli passa di fianco.

E tu ti perdi un po’ a guardarlo, mentre è fermo lì in piedi che parla con Marco, con quei ricci tutti scompigliati da quanto ci hai passato le mani dentro ed il sorriso stanco, ma comunque presente. Ti sorprende sempre come riesca ad essere forte pur nelle sue debolezze, come, dopo esser crollato, sappia rialzarsi per confortare te quando ne hai bisogno. Come ha fatto questa notte.

Si volta verso di te e ti fa un cenno interrogativo, tu sorridi e neghi con la testa, come a voler dire che non è niente, e che deve stare tranquillo. Ti avvicini e gli cingi il fianco con un braccio.

“De che stavate a parla’?”

“Del programma di oggi”

“Che si fa allora, lago?” Rinald si infila nella discussione, spuntando da dietro.

“Si può fare, c’è anche il sole”

“Potremmo prima fare una passeggiata intorno al lago e poi stendere i teli per un picnic” propone Ermal.

“Sì ma una passeggiatina, io non cammino 3 ore” puntualizza Vigentini.

“Pigrone”

“Lo puoi dire forte, e porto le carte!”

“Ma, parliamo di cose serie, dobbiamo passare a prendere le roba per il pranzo” Andrea è sempre pragmatico quando si parla di cibo.

 

Non eri sicuro che ce l’avreste fatta – hai temuto più volte che Ermal uccidesse Vigentini, soprattutto quando vi ha proposto l’ennesimo alimento stranissimo da sperimentare proprio in un picnic – ma, alle 10 e mezza, finalmente siete al lago. 

Prendete il sentiero che fa il giro del lago, di due ore circa di percorrenza e in piano.

La prima ora di camminata è stata bellissima ed estremamente rilassante, così immersi nella natura e nel silenzio. Anche la seconda è passata velocemente, fra la raccolta delle more e scenette comiche di vario tipo – come il momento in cui Vigentini è quasi caduto nel lago nel tentativo di fare una foto ad una papera che nuotava vicino alla riva. La terza ora (perché vi siete distratti un sacco e ovviamente avete sforato il tempo di percorrenza indicato), invece, beh… Diciamo che la tua parte preferita della terza ora è stata quando avete deciso di stendere i teli e fermarvi a mangiare.

Così ora ve ne state lì, stesi sul prato con la pancia piena a chiacchierare fra voi. Tu sei seduto con le gambe stese di fronte a te, le mani puntate dietro sul telo per sorreggerti, Ermal invece è steso, con la testa poggiata sulle tue gambe.

“Te ricorda qualcosa questa posizione?” gli fai notare.

Ermal ti sorride.

“Te posso chiede 'na cosa?”

“Dimmi Bizio”

“Era intenzionale il movimento?”

Ora il sorriso è un po’ più malizioso.

“Forse” ti dice.

E tu ti mordi il labbro nel sorriso, mentre gli annuisci.

“Arrabbiato?” 

Non puoi non lasciarti sfuggire una risatina rilassata. “Te sembro arrabbiato?”

“No” si tira su e ti bacia “in effetti no”.

 

Mentre tornate in hotel e lo guardi chiacchierare con Rinald , ti coglie una realizzazione: oggi era il penultimo giorno di vacanza. L’idea ti spezza un po’ dentro: non vuoi già salutarlo. Sapevi che questa parentesi doveva finire, e che una volta tornati avreste dovuto riorganizzare le vostre vite per riuscire a vedervi, ma non vuoi che finisca già. In più Giada e i bambini sono in vacanza per un’altra settimana, quindi non avrai neanche loro a tenerti compagnia, ad indorare la pillola della mancanza. Certo... se Ermal fosse libero questa settimana… potrebbe venire da te. Temi un po’ di correre troppo e di farlo sentire eccessivamente incalzato, ma, d’altro canto, sarebbe un peccato anche non sfruttare una possibilità del genere, di una settimana tutta per voi, a vivere la vostra quotidianità. No?

Lo precedi in stanza e ti inizi a fare la doccia, cercando di sbrogliare mentalmente l’argomento e di valutare quale sia la cosa migliore.

Quando esci dal bagno, con solo un asciugamano in vita, Ermal si è appena chiuso la porta della stanza alle spalle. Ti guarda con desiderio, mentre un sorrisino furbo gli si forma sul viso. Non sei sorpreso quando si avvicina e ti bacia in modo coinvolgente, accarezzandoti con le mani la schiena, le spalle, il sedere. Sei un po’ più sorpreso, invece – ma piacevolmente sorpreso, si intende – quando la sua mano va, senza troppe cerimonie, ad afferrare la tua erezione attraverso la stoffa morbida dell’asciugamano. Un gemito strozzato ti lascia le labbra, e pensi che, se vuoi interrompere la cosa per spedire Ermal a fare la più che necessaria doccia, questo è il momento adatto, poi sarà troppo tardi.

“Ermal” dici un po’ a fatica “non me fraintende', so' più che felice della piega che sta a prendere la situazione, ma prima te devi fa’ ’na doccia”

“Mi stai forse dicendo che puzzo?” ti chiede con un sorrisino furbo.

“Quello manco tanto, ma ce sta più terra addosso a te che sul sentiero che abbiamo fatto praticamente”. Lui e Rinald hanno rincorso Vigentini per cercare di rubargli l’ultima barretta di cioccolata rimasta, finendo però con il rotolarsi tutti e tre a terra nella breve lotta.

Ermal ride e ti dà un bacio a stampo, prima di dirigersi in bagno. Si blocca con la mano già sulla maniglia.

“Oh, Fabbrì, non disturbarti a vestirti, non ce ne sarà bisogno” e un brivido ti corre lungo la schiena.

 

Sei steso sul letto, con addosso i soli boxer, che hai infilato non sai neanche bene perché, considerando che fra pochi minuti ti verranno tolti. Ti giri a pancia in giù e scorri qualche notifica sul telefonino, quando senti il letto abbassarsi sotto il suo peso, le sue mani scorrerti sulle cosce e poi sulla schiena, fino a quando Ermal non è steso completamente sopra di te. Ti abbraccia e ti lascia un bacio un po’ sotto la spalla, poi ti sussurra:

“Ora ci penso io a te” e tu già fremi nell’aspettativa del piacere che verrà.

Ti sfila i boxer, lentamente, poi inizia a massaggiarti i glutei e le cosce. Già senti l’erezione crescere, ma cerchi di darti un contegno e di non essere troppo rumoroso.  
Riesci ancora a non esserlo eccessivamente quando Ermal comincia a far passare la lingua intorno alla tua apertura, ma poi, quando la sua mano si fa strada verso il basso per afferrare il tuo membro, non puoi davvero contenere quel gemito che lottava per lasciarti le labbra. Ermal te lo massaggia piano, senza fretta, ma la sensazione è comunque bellissima e totalizzante. Pensi di non poter stare meglio, ma poi Ermal ti fa girare e lo prende fra le sue labbra, suggendo dolcemente. 

Ermal in questo è bravo, è davvero molto bravo. Quando inizia ad aiutarsi anche con la mano, senti le dita dei piedi arricciarsi.

“Erm-ah-l… io… io sto-“

Si stacca da te – pur continuando con la mano – per venire a darti un bacio a stampo e sussurrarti all’orecchio con voce calma e sensuale:

“Va bene. Lasciati andare”

E tu chiudi gli occhi e ti concentri sulle sensazioni che senti, mentre Ermal ora ti prende fra le labbra il lobo dell’orecchio, ora ti lascia –molto probabilmente – un succhiotto sul collo.

Quando vieni, un sospiro ti lascia le labbra, mentre ti giri un po’ sul fianco e con le braccia ti aggrappi alle spalle e alla schiena di Ermal, per sentirlo il più vicino possibile, anche in quella posa sgangherata.

Il sorriso che ti rivolge quando riapri gli occhi, è come una luce.

“Una luce, di sicuro, è quella di Ermal” le tue stesse parole, dette qualche mese prima durante un’intervista, ti risuonano nella testa. La metafora che hai usato gli calza a pennello, ora come allora: una luce. Lui è la luce che scaccia le tue paure, le tua ansie, i sensi di colpa che ti vengono dal passato. È la luce che rende più belle le tue giornate.

Ti tornano in mente anche le parole di Rinald: “è che so che di difficoltà ne avrete, perché di gente che cercherà di mettersi in mezzo a voi ne troverete”.

Sai che è vero, che è un’eventualità concreta, che questa bolla che i vostri amici hanno creato per voi scoppierà, che le difficoltà vi ripiomberanno addosso e che dovrete decidere come affrontare la cosa. Ma ce la farete. Insieme ce la farete – pensi, mentre accarezzi i capelli di Ermal. È entrato nella tua vita in punta di piedi, ma adesso ne è parte integrante. Farne a meno non è un’opzione.


	8. Giorno 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per l'attesa, ma ho avuto davvero poco tempo. Sono un po' meno sicura su questo capitolo, perchè la fine è sempre impegnativa e non so se sono stata in grado. Ho inserito un accenno alla coppia che vedrete, perchè ho letto su Tumbler una headcanon di themetamorosnsquadtwins troppo carina su loro due. Fatemi un po' sapere cosa ne pensate! Non so se aggiungerò un capitolo di epilogo o meno, devo un attimo pensarci!

Fare le valigie è devastante. Lo hai sempre pensato – perché è noioso, perché ci vuole tempo e organizzazione, perché devi scegliere cosa portare e cosa lasciare – ma questa volta lo pensi un po’ di più.  
Fabrizio è ancora sul letto che dorme, arrotolato fra le coperte. Lo guardi un ancora attimo, sperando di poter allungare così il tempo, pensando a quanto non vuoi che questa vacanza finisca. Non solo perché quando tornerete a casa dovrete affrontare tutte le difficoltà che al momento vi siete concessi di mettere in pausa, ma anche perché vi dovrete già separare. E pensare che tu avresti ancora diversi giorni liberi… Ma, no. Non vuoi essere pressante. E poi Fabrizio vorrà vedere i suoi figli o anche solo stare qualche giorno da solo in pace.  
Con un sospiro di rassegnazione lasci cadere l’ultima camicia in valigia e infine, dopo aver guardato Fabrizio dormire per qualche altro secondo, ti decidi a svegliarlo.

 

“Rinald dov’è?”

“Fuori col Vige”

“Oh, quei due stanno diventando Mimì e Cocò!” rispondi un po’ stizzito. Il tuo umore pre-partenza non è dei migliori e speravi di fare quattro chiacchiere al riguardo con tuo fratello.

Fabrizio ti guarda con il sorrisino di chi la sa lunga. 

“Che c’è?”

“Nulla nulla”  
“No no, ora me lo dici”

“Rinald fa il fratello protettivo in maniera più simpatica” ti risponde con una linguaccia accennata, mentre vi avviate al tavolo del buffet.

Ti blocchi un attimo.

“Cosa intendi?”

Fabrizio si gira a guardarti.

“Ch’ è normale che te dia un po’ fastidio che Andrea e tuo fratello all’improvviso facciano Mimì e Cocò e c’abbiano così tanta confidenza, ma Andrea nun te sta a cerca’ de sostitui’ come fratello, hai capito? Il rapporto che c’hanno loro due è proprio diverso, nun me pare proprio siano amici che se voglio bene come fratelli, quindi, già non c’avresti motivo se fossero amici come fratelli, perché Rinald ti vuole bene e sarà sempre tu’ fratello, ma ancora di più in questa situazione qua, non c’hai proprio motivo d’esse geloso del rapporto loro” 

A questo punto ti è chiaro che Fabrizio deve aver attribuito la tua scontrosità alla causa sbagliata; ma la vera domanda adesso è: a che cosa diamine sta alludendo Fabrizio? Perché dal tono e dal modo di fare, capisci che sta alludendo a qualcosa, ma cosa esattamente al momento ti sfugge... 

“Fabrì, uno: non sono geloso di Rinald, ero scazzato per i fatti miei” inizi acido, poi ti rendi conto che magari non è il caso di riversare acidità su Fabrizio perché sei triste all’idea che fra poco ti separerai dal suddetto Fabrizio, quindi prendi un respiro più profondo e prosegui più dolcemente “Ma cosa intendi quando dici che il loro rapporto è diverso?”

Ti fissa con la faccia di una persona che si è appena accorta di aver parlato troppo, facendo così una gaffe.

“Beh.. dai, se capisce, no? Che è diverso”

Tu scuoti la testa, con la faccia, probabilmente, di chi non ha capito niente. 

Ti guarda un po’ sorpreso, come se stesse valutando se effettivamente non hai capito o se fai finta.

“Non ti ricordano un po’ qualcuno?” a questo punto fa un gesto plateale, come voler dire pensa di non poter essere più chiaro di così.

E ohhh, a questo non avevi proprio pensato: a Fabrizio ricordano voi due agli inizi. Ci rifletti un attimo: in effetti potrebbe essere. Improvvisamente, tutto il fastidio e il malumore che hai provato fino a quel momento svaniscono. Sarebbero una bella coppia. Andrea è un bravo ragazzo, sai che lo tratterebbe come merita, anche perché ci deve solo provare a trattartelo mal-

“Oh, sei già passato alle minacce mentali?”

Di fronte al suo centro pieno, devi aver fatto una faccia sconvolta per la sua capacità di leggerti come un libro aperto, perché Fabrizio è scoppiato a riderti in faccia.

“Nun te preoccupa’, se la caveranno” ti dà un pacca sulla spalla, facendo per tornare dagli altri, ma tu adesso vuoi i dettagli. Perché è così tranquillo?

“Aspetta Fabrì. Sai qualcosa che io non so?”

“Ermal, non è che lo so, è n’impressione. Sono molto più sottili di noi. Non so se mi sbaglio, se loro lo sanno già o se si devono ancora rende’ conto. Se c’ho ragione e succederà, vedrai che non c’avranno bisogno di spinte esterne”

“Perché ne sei così sicuro? Noi ne abbiamo avuto bisogno”

“Eh, ma loro c’hanno meno problemucci che vengono dall’esterno, e poi c’hanno due caratteri diversi da noi. Loro so’ persone normali, mica se fanno tutte le pippe mentali che ce facciamo noi” conclude sorridendoti.

Annuisci pensieroso, mentre ti cinge la vita con un braccio e tu poggi la testa sulla sua spalla. In effetti Rinald è molto più disinibito di te su diverse cose, è probabile che, se c’è qualcosa di cui rendersi conto, se ne renda conto molto più in fretta di te e anche che si faccia molte meno paranoie di te. Andrea è timido, ma se continua a mostrare quest’inclinazione e questa preferenza per tuo fratello, è anche assai probabile che Rinald prenda e lo baci senza troppe cerimonie, se è quello che vuole e pensa possa essere quello che anche Andrea vuole. O la va o la spacca, con tuo fratello è così. Niente paranoie inutili, poche indecisioni senza senso, lui non ha bisogno di una conferma scritta a caratteri cubitali in carta bollata e con tanto di firma – come invece serve a te. E non è che ci sia niente di male in nessuno dei due atteggiamenti, è solo carattere. E, a proposito di carattere… Fabrizio è sempre stato un ottimo osservatore, ne sei consapevole, ma ti meraviglia un po’ quanto bene abbia letto tuo fratello (e Andrea). Lo ha visto un paio di volte, ma sono state sufficienti perché si facesse un’idea di lui piuttosto accurata.

Una realizzazione ti coglie. Ti fermi.

“Ma…ma allora Rinald non è venuto qui per me?” lo dici con tono affranto.

E Fabrizio ride della tua reazione così tenera, ride forte, e ti stampa un bacio sulla guancia con lo schiocco.

“Nun te preoccupà, ce so venuto io qua per te!”

 

Fate colazione abbastanza in fretta – sperate di fare ancora quattro passi prima di partire.

Quando Andrea e tuo fratello rientrano – mezz’ora dopo il vostro arrivo – ridendo e tocchignandosi a vicenda, non puoi fare a meno di sorridere, e così decidi di graziarli e non far loro la ramanzina sulla totale mancanza di cognizione del tempo che hanno.

Durante la passeggiata li tieni un po’ d’occhio, mentre scherzano fra loro, lo spazio personale oramai è un concetto dimenticato da entrambi. Poi, però, non vuoi fissare in modo molto creepy, quindi torni a concentrarti su altro. Come un fantasma, torna immediatamente a perseguitarti l’idea che fra poco tu e Fabrizio vi saluterete. Cerchi di schiacciarla in un angolino della tua testa e di agire normalmente, così, forse, riuscirai anche a goderti questi ultimi momenti. Mentre ti maledici mentalmente per essere riuscito a formulare un pensiero triste anche mentre stavi provando a non farlo, noti che anche Fabrizio è un po’ sotto tono. Sembra… pensieroso, un po’ perso nel suo mondo. Ti slanci verso di lui per dargli un po’ fastidio, perché quell’espressione triste e corrucciata sul suo viso non ci sta proprio bene: lui è fatto per sorridere.

Mentre caricate in macchina le valigie, ti giri ancora una volta a guardare Fabrizio e te ne stai lì, imbambolato di fianco alla macchina, con ancora una borsa in mano, a fissarlo caricare la macchina di fianco. Ti vede, viene verso di te. Tu devi avere una faccia estremamente sofferente, perché ti accarezza piano una guancia, in silenzio, ma quando alzi gli occhi verso di lui, noti che anche Fabrizio ha la tua stessa espressione.

“Vieni da me a Roma” te lo dice con la sua solita voce roca, mentre allunga la mano libera verso la tua sinistra, che tiene ancora la borsa, e la accarezza.  
Di fronte al tuo silenzio, continua: 

“Lo so che prima o poi la dovremmo affronta’ sta cosa, perché la distanza c’è e non la possiamo ingnora’, ma io sono da solo a casa per una settimana e tu non c’hai niente da fare” abbassa la testa “e poi… e poi io nun me sento ancora pronto a salutatte”

Fabrizio, come sempre, ti scalda il cuore.

“Grazie”

Ti guarda stranito “Di che cosa?”

“Di avermelo chiesto. Ci penso da stamani, ma avevo troppa paura a chiedertelo. Non volevo sembrare invadente o appiccicoso”

“Quindi vieni?” un sorriso si fa spazio sulle sue labbra.

“Sì, decisamente sì”

Mentre ti prende la valigia dalla mano, te la stringe leggermente, per trasmetterti tutto quello che ti vorrebbe dire, mentre ti guarda con la dolcezza negli occhi.

“Oh André, Ermal viene co’ noi”

“Va bene”

“Mmm, allora io potrei andare direttamente da Anna, se tu trovassi un passaggio!” esclama pensieroso Marco, girandosi verso il Vige.

“Posso portare io Andrea!” si offre tuo fratello. 

“Grazie Rirì” gli risponde il suddetto interessato, mentre tuo fratello – Riri – gli scompiglia i capelli.

“Bene, affare fatto” conclude Marco.

Dopo i saluti che non finivano più – sapete tutti che vi sentirete e vi rivedrete presto, ma vi siete disperati lo stesso – finalmente riuscite a separarvi. E voi partite alla volta di Roma.

 

“Bizio?”

“Dimmi amò”

Ti fermi in mezzo al corridoio, perché ha senso che ti chiami “amò”, ma non l’aveva ancora mai fatto e devi ammettere che la cosa ti fa perdere un battito. Ma cerchi di riprenderti.  
“Dove, ehm, dove lascio la valigia?”

“Nella stanza degli ospiti direi, è più comodo. Lasciala pure sul letto, tanto non credo proprio che lo userai” si sporge dalla cucina occhiolino e un sorrisino ammiccante, sorriso che gli rendi, prima di girarti e fare come istruito.

 

Alla fine avete deciso di andare a cena fuori, in una pizzeria della zona: piccola, ma accogliente. Per non parlare del proprietario poi, che è un personaggio: hai riso come un deficiente mentre prendeva il vostro ordine. Si vede che ha confidenza con Fabrizio e che è una persona alla mano. E anche tu gli vuoi già un po’ bene – anche perché ha tenuto aperta la cucina solo per voi. Al ristorante siete venuti in moto – in moto! – perché, eh già, Fabrizio ha la moto. All’inizio non eri molto convinto della cosa, ma alla fine i suoi occhioni da cane abbandonato hanno avuto la meglio. Quindi ti sei messo il casco, hai pregato ogni divinità possibile che ti lasciasse vivere, e poi sei salito, stringendo il tuo ragazzo come se ne andasse della tua vita (ed effettivamente era così). Con tua somma sorpresa il giro in moto ti è piaciuto: la sensazione del vento, della velocità, la strada che ti scorre sotto, devi ammettere che ha il suo fascino. Bizio ogni tanto ha buon gusto.

Mandi giù l’ultimo sorso di birra, mentre Bizio si è alzato per pagare – una volta per uno, avete stabilito. L’aria della sera è fresca, ma si sta ancora bene: è fine ottobre, ma il gelo tarda ad arrivare.

“Che dici, facciamo un giro?”

“Eh sì, meglio va’, che sono un po’ alticcio”

Non che tu abbia bevuto tanto, ma non hai mai retto molto l’alcool, forse anche per la tua costituzione fisica esile.

Per almeno un’ora camminate e parlate. Scherzate nelle strade deserte del paesino, senza sentire il sonno, senza stancarvi mai.

Ad un certo punto, imbucate una stradina microscopica, scarsamente illuminata. Fabrizio si appoggia sul cofano di una macchina – quasi ci si siede – tirandoti per una mano. State un po’ così, nella semi-oscurità, lui seduto e tu in piedi di fronte a lui, a guardarvi sorridendo come due scemi. Poi lo baci. Lo baci perché ne avevi bisogno, perché non vi vede nessuno, perché non c’è niente di male, ma soprattutto, lo baci perché adesso, finalmente, puoi farlo.  
Il bacio si fa più passionale del previsto e, quando vi staccate, Fabrizio ti guarda con occhi lucidi di desiderio. Un’idea ti stuzzica la mente. Ti guardi intorno: le poche abitazioni che danno sulla stradina hanno tutte le imposte chiuse e, dove siete voi due, non arriva neanche la flebile luce del lampione, siete completamente in ombra. Con non-chalance, fai scivolare una mano fra le sue gambe, provocando in lui un sospiro tremante.

“Ermal, non possiamo” ti dice con voce roca, mentre continui ad accarezzarlo da sopra i jeans.  
“È tardi, non c’è nessuno”

“Ermal, non me poi sega’ per strada”*

“È una stradina buia come poche, non ci vede nessuno”

Fabrizio si guarda intorno e annuisce, poi posa la fronte contro la tua e chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi andare.

Quando, dopo pochi minuti, avete finito, Fabrizio ti fissa negli occhi, il respiro è ancora accelerato. Ti poggia le mani sul sedere, tirandoti verso di sé, e poi le lascia lì, mentre ti guarda con dolcezza.

“Ti amo” 

“Dopo un orgasmo non vale” gli dici in modo un po’ scherzoso.

“Se lo pensi ogni giorno sì” e te lo dice con un tono, un tono così… così intenso, così preso, che ti fa tremare il cuore, ti fa sentire un calore che si spande nel petto, un amore che non pensavi di poter provare ancora dopo le delusioni passate.

“Allora va bene” sorridi e lo baci, cercando di trasmettere in quel gesto tutto quello che senti, ma che ancora non riesci a dirgli.

 

“Andiamo?”

“E tu?” sai che si riferisce al fatto che tu non sei stato “soddisfatto”.

“Quando arriviamo a casa, se ti va”

Annuisce e si alza, ma ti prende per mano prima di avviarsi, e quel gesto, anche se così banale, ti fa stare bene. Le piccole accortezze di Bizio nei tuoi confronti ti fanno sentire considerato, amato.

 

Quando entri nel letto, già in pigiama, Fabrizio si gira verso di te e ti abbraccia, mentre appoggia la guancia sulla tua spalla. Ti accarezza lo stomaco lentamente, poi si sposta più verso il basso.

“Mm lo so cosa stai facendo” gli dici con voce un po’ assonnata, ma sorridi e senti che anche Fabrizio sta sorridendo contro la tua pelle.

“Ti va sempre o sei stanco?”

“Mi va, ma fai tu” 

“Ok”

Le sensazioni che Bizio ti regala sono, come sempre, straordinariamente intense. Avere la sua mano sul tuo membro, mentre lui ti lascia baci umidi sul collo e sulla mandibola, e ti sussurra parole dolci all’orecchio, ti sta portando verso l’apice in fretta.

Infatti duri poco – anzi pochissimo – e dopo rimanete lì, Bizio accoccolato contro di te che ti fa i grattini.

“Ti amo” dici di getto.

Lui alza di poco la testa dall’incavo del tuo collo, per guardarti meglio in viso.

“M’hanno detto che dopo un orgasmo non vale mica sa’ ”

Ti scosti lievemente anche tu, per rifilargli un sorrisetto complice.

“A me hanno detto che se lo pensi tutti i giorni invece vale”

Un sorriso – di intesa e di felicità – si fa spazio sulle sue labbra, poi si avvicina e ti lascia un bacio a stampo sulle labbra. 

Tutto quello che in quel momento riesci a pensare è che sei contento di avergli detto che lo ami, perché è una cosa che dici raramente, ma che era troppo vera per non dirglielo. Sei felice di essere lì, con lui – perché questo è il punto, che sei felice con lui – e ti senti uno stupido a non avergli chiesto tu se potevi andare a Roma. Dovresti smetterla di avere paura di esternare i tuoi sentimenti: è Fabrizio, puoi farlo, puoi mostrarti come sei, non hai bisogno di mostrarti forte quando non ti senti forte, di tenere su le barriere che hai con altri, così come lui non ne ha bisogno con te. Siete entrambi diffidenti, ma la cosa strabiliante per te del vostro rapporto è che siete riusciti a fidarvi così tanto in così poco tempo dell’altro senza neanche accorgervene – e, ne sei consapevole, la fiducia è una cosa che concedete a così poche persone. Non hai maschere con lui, mai. Non sai quanto andrà avanti questa cosa che c’è tra voi, ma sai che te la ricorderai per tutta la vita.

Fabrizio si accoccola meglio contro di te e così vi addormentate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * qui avevo in mente la ff "Rien ne va plus" di Entropia906


End file.
